Grand Danois (Les 101 Dalmatiens)
Le Grand Danois est un personnage mineur du film d'animation de Walt Disney, Les 101 Dalmatiens, sorti en 1961. C'est un Grand Danois Brun résidant dans le quartier de Hampstead à Londres, avec un petit terrier loufoque nommé Puce. Apparitions ''Les 101 Dalmatiens Quand leurs 15 chiots ont été enlevés par Jasper et Horace, Pongo et Perdita décident d'utiliser l'aboiement du soir pour demander l'aide des autres chiens de Londres. Le Grand Danois de Hampstead est le premier à avoir entendu Pongo. Il décide de les aider et réussit à répandre la nouvelle, et la nouvelle parvient à son ami Grognard. Lorsqu'il est informé de la localisation des chiots probablement de Grognard, il appelle Pongo et Perdita pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils se rencontrent à Primrose Hill où le Danois informe Pongo et Perdita que leurs chiots ont été localisés quelque part au nord, dans le Suffolk. Le Danois les conduit à Camden Road, leur donnant l'ordre de se rendre à Rivermarsh et de chercher Grognard , qui les mènera au Colonel, qui les conduira au Castel d'Enfer. Quand Perdita signale le choc du nom "D'Enfer", le Danois se demande si c'est quelqu'un que Pongo et Perdita connaissent, mais il n'obtient pas de réponse car Pongo pense qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il souhaite bonne chance à Pongo et Perdita et leur rappelle que s'ils s'égarent, ils doivent s'adresser à la "l'aboiement du soir" qui les attend. Son aide est utile à Pongo et Perdita, car ils ont trouvé leurs chiots à la fin. Il n'est pas vu dans le reste du film, mais on peut supposer qu'il a découvert que les chiots sont rentrés chez eux et que c'est Cruella qui est à l'origine du vol d'enlèvement de chiens. Les 101 Dalmatiens 2 : Sur la Trace des Héros Le Grand Danois fait un bref caméo dans la suite pendant la séquence "Aboiement du soir". Le Danois est vu avec un autre grand danois appelé Tiny, qui entend un Chihauhua aboyer d'une cabine téléphonique et commence à envoyer le message à travers Londres aussi. Leurs versions humains semblent être deux des interprètes qui apparaissent dans ''Mary Poppins pendant la chanson "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". Galerie 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3736.jpg|Danny seen from a far distance Tumblr_nhmxx1zvS01qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3747.jpg|Danny talking to Pongo 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3751.jpg|Danny listening to Pongo's barking signal 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3762.jpg|Danny with Scottie 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3778.jpg|"It's Pongo! Regents Park! It's an all-dog alert!" 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3791.jpg|"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3807.jpg|"Well, now. Hmmm. That is something." 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3823.jpg|"15 Dalmatian puppies... STOLEN!" imagesCA5A7SB4.jpg|"The humans have tried everything. Now, it's up to us, dogs and the Twilight Bark!" 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3849.jpg|Danny spreads the word 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5116.jpg|Danny meeting Pongo and Perdita: "Pongos, you made it! Good!" 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5145.jpg|Danny taking and showing the Pongos the way 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5194.jpg|"Oh? Someone you know?" 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5212.jpg|Danny seen in the tunnel: "Good luck, Pongos! If you lose your way, contact the Barking Chain! They'll be standing by!" 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg|Danny and Tiny in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube.jpg en:Danny (101 Dalmatians) Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage anglais Catégorie:Personnage des 101 Dalmatiens (1961) Catégorie:Personnage des 101 dalmatiens 2 : Sur la trace des héros Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1961 Catégorie:Chien Catégorie:Animal Catégorie:Grand Danois Catégorie:Personnage doublé par Georges Atlas